If It Makes You Happy
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: Molly is tired of being ignored by Sherlock so she asks his friend the Doctor to help make him jealous by pretending to be a couple and to her surprise it works! So why isn't she happy about it? Could Molly be falling for the Doctor? (MollyxTenth) I still stink at summaries but I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper did what she did every day, she got up, got dressed, went to work and pined over a man who didn't want her unless he needed a dead body or a cup of coffee.

Molly always tried to look nice for Sherlock Holmes but he never seemed to notice.

Everyday Sherlock walked in, threw his coat at her and quickly went to the nearest microscope.

Still Molly hung up his coat then slowly approached Sherlock and smiled.

"Morning Sherlock."

"Morning." He replied not looking at her.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

He looked up at her and said. "Yes, two coffees."

Molly looked at him strangely. "Two?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, a friend of mine is coming to visit here."

"Oh, who is it?" Molly asked.

Sherlock grinned. "You'll see. He should be here any minute."

Suddenly there was a whirring groaning sound.

"Ah, he's here." Sherlock smiled standing from his seat.

A blue police box slowly appeared; Molly's eyes widen. "What is that?"

Sherlock just smirked.

Then the door opened and a tall thin man wearing a pinstripe suit stepped out smiling.

"Sherlock!" He went over to shake his hand.

"Doctor it so good to see you, again!"

Then he turned to Molly. "You must Molly Hooper!"

Molly was too scared to speak and just stared at him.

"Quiet isn't she?" He chuckled.

"Sorry, um who are you?" She asked.

Sherlock put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Molly this an old friend of mine the Doctor."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Molly smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Molly and any friend of Sherlock's is a friend of mine." He smiled.

Molly blushed causing Sherlock to roll his eyes.

"Anyway Doctor ready to look at those forensic samples, I told you about?" Sherlock said.

"Yeah, been looking forward to it!" He grinned.

"Brilliant, follow me!"

The Doctor smiled at Molly before joining him at the microscope.

Molly stared at this gorgeous mystery man; he was so different from Sherlock.

He was manic, friendly, nice and outgoing basically everything that Sherlock wasn't.

Suddenly Sgt. Sally Donovan walked in and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Where is he?" She frowned.

Molly pointed at the lab station

Sally then noticed the Doctor and scowled. "Oi' Sherlock what have I told you about bringing strangers here?"

He rolled his eyes. "He's not a stranger, Sally."

Sally smirked. "Oh, are you one of his boyfriends?"

He chuckled. "I don't think so. Actually I'm a friend of Sherlock, I'm the Doctor."

Her mouth dropped. "The Doctor?"

He nodded.

"The real Doctor?"

"Uh, last I checked." The Doctor smiled.

Sally's face turned beet red. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!"

The Doctor smiled. "It's alright."

She shook his hand. "I'm Sgt. Sally Donovan. I have always wanted to meet you!"

Molly was surprised even Sally had heard of him.

"Thanks. Uh, could you stop shaking my arm." The Doctor asked.

Sally blushed. "Sorry, it's just an honor. I've read your entire file."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "What a surprise."

She frowned. "Shut up, freak!"

He smirked. "Still popular, huh Sherlock?"

Sherlock grunted. "She's just jealous."

"So what brings you here to our neighborhood?" Sally asked ignoring Sherlock.

"Well actually I'm on vacation after Canary Wharf I really needed a break." The Doctor explained; his tone getting softer.

Molly wanted to ask what he meant but his eyes look so sad that she decided not to.

"Where are you staying?" Molly asked.

Sherlock answered for him. "He'll be staying with me and John. I just have to tell John first... and Ms. Hudson."

"Which means I'll probably be staying in the park." He playfully remarked.

Molly's curiosity finally got the best of her and she pulled Sally over to another part of the room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

Sally nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"Who's the Doctor?"

Sally gawked. "Seriously, you don't know?"

Molly shook her head.

"The Doctor is a legend, been saving the universe for 901 years." Sally explained.

"Actually 902." The Doctor corrected.

Molly looked at him surprised that he could hear them whispering.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry Time Lord hearing."

Sally nodded. "Right, I forgot you have really good hearing."

The Doctor grinned. "I'm proud of it."

Molly chuckled. "Wait you're 902? How is that possible?"

"I'm an alien, a Time Lord to be exact."

She shook her head. "You can't be. You look human."

"Well, all Time Lords look human. That's the way we're born." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, you're joking!" She scoffed.

"I can prove it." He said.

"How?" Molly replied.

He wiggled his finger for her to come closer.

She swallowed and came towards him cautiously.

The Doctor opened his jacket and placed her hand on his chest.

Molly gasped. "Two hearts."

He smiled. 'Yep!"

She removed her hand and stared at him in amazement.

"That's impossible." Molly muttered.

"What's wrong with impossible?" He replied.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Well, if we're done here Doctor could you come back and look at this?"

"Sure!" He said.

He winked at Molly and went back to Sherlock's table.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Doctor. I'll tell DI Lestrade that you're here." Sally smiled and started to leave.

"Nice meeting you!" The Doctor replied.

Sally noticed Molly staring at the Doctor.

"You know he's single." Sally whispered to her before leaving.

Molly frowned. "So?"

"Just saying." She smiled.

Molly scowled at Sally with disapproval as she left.

Still Molly couldn't help but notice how handsome the Doctor was.

His profile was perfect and eyes sparkled and his smile was beautiful.

Then Sherlock's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Molly?"

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Coffee?" He said annoyed.

"Oh, right." Molly blushed.

She went downstairs to get the coffee.

The Doctor frowned. "You're not very nice to her."

"Who Molly?" He replied.

"Uh, yeah." The Doctor scoffed.

"I'm nice to her." Sherlock replied.

"Oh, really?" He said.

"She knows I care about her." Sherlock said.

"Prove it. Pay her a compliment." The Doctor suggested.

"Fine, I will." He huffed.

Molly came back and handed each of them a Styrofoam cup; she turned to leave when Sherlock spoke.

"Oh, Molly I noticed you're wearing lipstick."

She grinned. "Yes, do you like it?"

"Yes, it helps even the paleness in your face nicely." He said.

Molly frowned. "Thanks."

The Doctor groaned. "Seriously, Sherlock?"

He shrugged. "Well, it does."

"I swear you act more alien than I do." The Doctor replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to help me with this or not?" He frowned.

The Doctor looked around at the table. "Yeah but hang on I need to get a pen."

The Doctor went to the pen holder and noticed Molly looking discouraged.

Seeing Sherlock was busy he went over to check on her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Molly just shrugged. "I guess. I just wished I could get Sherlock to notice me."

"Well he noticed you, sort of." The Doctor pointed out.

"Not the way I had hoped." She frowned.

"Listen for Sherlock that is a compliment." He said.

"I'm aware." She grumbled glaring over at Sherlock.

"Look, when I first met Sherlock he said that he said that he admired my ability to wear sandshoes ."

"So?" She replied.

He shot her a look. "So there not sandshoes."

Molly smiled slightly.

"There's that pretty smile." The Doctor grinned.

Molly blushed.

"You going to be okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled.

"No problem and by the way I think you look lovely with that lipstick on." The Doctor said.

"Thank you and I think you wear very nice shoes." She grinned.

"Thanks!" He chuckled.

The Doctor winked at her and went back to Sherlock's work station.

Molly smiled and realized there had to be a way to get Sherlock's attention and she was determined to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly had gotten off work leaving Sherlock and the Doctor at the lab so she was surprised see to the blue box outside the building.

She wondered if it was possible he was already in there, it didn't seem likely but her curiosity got the best of her.

She slowly went towards it to tap on the door but it opened startling her.

He poked his head out and frowned. "This isn't where I wanted to go."

Molly cleared her throat. "Uh, hello."

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hello!"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Well, she is a pretty fast machine." He boasted.

Molly nodded. "So if you're leaving why didn't you just go to Sherlock's house?"

He sighed. "I was but she decided to bring me here instead."

"What do you call your spaceship?" She asked.

"It's called the TARDIS, stands for time and relativity dimension in space." He explained.

Molly looked it over in awe. "Did you build it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "TARDIS's are grown not built."

Her eyes widen and she gently touched the side of the TARDIS."

"It's beautiful." She said admiring the blue color.

The TARDIS gave a light hum causing Molly to jump.

"Did I do something wrong?" Molly asked.

He grinned. "No, that means she likes you. It's very rare when the TARDIS likes anyone."

"Really?" She smiled.

He nodded as it hummed again. "The TARDIS just said you're pretty, too."

Molly blushed. "Thank you. Well, I'll just be going now."

"Nice meeting you Molly Hooper. I hope I get to see you again." He smiled before going back inside.

She stood and watched as the TARDIS disappeared before walking home.

The Doctor finally landed the TARDIS in Mrs. Hudson's backyard.

He sighed and felt uneasy; knowing Sherlock he had probably not told John and Mrs. Hudson he was coming.

The Doctor stepped on the front step and prayed that the reaction of his sudden arrival would be a positive one.

He knock on the front door and was greeted by a small cheerful elderly woman.

"Hello, can I help you?" She smiled.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm a friend of Sherlock's." He replied.

"Oh, yes Sherlock told me you were coming. Come in, please."

The Doctor smiled and stepped into the house and followed her.

He glanced around her home, it was warm and nice.

"I'm Ms. Hudson and just so you know I'm Sherlock's landlady not his housekeeper." She explained.

He smirked. "Okay."

"However I did prepare you a room."

"Oh, no that's okay. I have somewhere I can stay." He quickly said.

Ms. Hudson stopped him. "Nonsense, it's all settled. You're a guest and I insist you stay here."

He blushed. "Alright and thank you, Ms. Hudson."

Ms. Hudson grinned and pinched his cheeks.

"Oh, you're such a sweet boy! Maybe you can teach Sherlock how to be polite." She smiled.

He chuckled. "I'll do my best, Ms. Hudson."

Just then there was a door slam.

"Aw, that must be Mr. Watson." She said.

John's excited footsteps could be heard throughout the house.

"Ms. Hudson, I saw a police box outside! Is he here?" He grinned.

John's eyes widen when he saw the Doctor.

"You're him! You're really him!" He exclaimed.

"Yep and you must be John Watson." The Doctor replied.

John started shaking his hand. "It's an honor! I've heard all about you!"

"Really, how?" He said.

A sheepish smile formed on John's face. "A couple of my friends used to work at U.N.I.T."

"Of course U.N.I.T. Why am I not surprised?" He muttered.

"Well, you must be tired. I'll show you to your room." Ms. Hudson said.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied.

She led him down the hall to his room.

"I hope you like it." She smiled.

He opened the door and grinned. "Ah, it's lovely! Nice and bright; Oh, this is brilliant!"

Ms. Hudson blushed. "Thank you. Now I'll let you get settled, yeah?"

He thanked her again then started looking around the room.

The room had pale yellow wallpaper, a window with white lace curtains, a wood dresser and mirror.

The bed was big and comfy with old-fashioned quilts on it; he couldn't help but grin.

The Doctor had never had his own room before even in the Time Lord Academy he had to share with the other boys.

He started bouncing on the bed, chuckling until he was interrupted by Sherlock's snickering.

He leaned against the door frame.

"Having fun?" He smirked.

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, yes I am!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're done dinner's ready."

"Thanks!" He replied and continued bouncing.

Sherlock then chuckled. "How old are you now, Doctor?"

The Doctor thought about it. "902."

"Well, you need to start acting like it." He playfully scolded.

The Doctor smirked. "If I did then I would be you."

Sherlock chuckled. "Touché!"

The Doctor grinned and followed Sherlock to the kitchen.

That night Molly was pacing the floor in her living room in deep thought.

She had been thinking about how to capture Sherlock's attention then her thoughts turned to the Doctor.

Molly noticed how the two of them got along and how Sherlock actually listened to him.

She wondered how much influence he could have on Sherlock, maybe even get him to notice her.

The wheels in her mind started turning; if she could just convince Sherlock that she and the Doctor were a couple then maybe it would make him jealous.

Molly cringed and quickly dismissed the thought.

"How could I even considered such an underhanded idea? The Doctor is so nice and kind and he's Sherlock's friend." She thought.

Still she really did like Sherlock and as long as the Doctor knew what was going on then it wouldn't seem so wrong.

Molly nibbled the tip of her thumb and stared at the phone.

After debating whether to call the Doctor she took a deep breath and started dialing Ms. Hudson's number.

After a couple of rings she started to lose her nerve until she heard the Doctor's cheerful voice.

"Hello?"

Molly could feel the guilt growing but kept going.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello, Doctor? This is Molly. Listen, could we please meet somewhere after work? I need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Molly waited anxiously for the Doctor at the coffee shop.

All sorts of what if questions were running through her mind and she just hoped the Doctor wouldn't think of less of her.

She sat there and started having second thoughts when the Doctor walked in and spotted Molly.

"Ah, hello!" He said sitting down.

"Hi, thanks for coming!" Molly handed him a cup of coffee.

He smiled. "No problem and thanks for the coffee but you didn't have to."

Molly shrugged. "I know but I had gotten one and I didn't want to be rude. Besides I doubt you carry around Earth currency."

The Doctor chuckled. "See, you know more about me then you thought."

She smiled proudly.

The Doctor glanced around the vintage looking shop and stirred his cup.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked taking a sip.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me." She said.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" He asked.

Molly sighed. "Well, you know I like Sherlock, right?"

The Doctor let out a gasp of mock surprise. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Molly smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "You also know that he kind of ignores me."

He scoffed. "I think "kind of" is putting it mildly."

"Well, I think I've come up with a way to get him to notice me." Molly replied.

"That's good but what did you need me for?"

Molly cleared her throat nervously. "I need you to help me make him jealous."

"Oh, how would I do that?" He asked sipping from his cup.

"Pretend we're dating." She replied quickly.

The Doctor started coughing. "What?"

"I thought we could convince Sherlock we're dating." Molly said.

"Molly, are you insane?" He said a bit too loud.

"Please, it's only for a little while." She begged.

He rubbed his eyes. "Molly, I like you but I'm not ready to be involved in another relationship much less a fictional one."

"Please, Doctor help me." She said.

"But why me?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you're my only hope." Molly replied.

He shook his head. "Look Sherlock's my friend but he's really not worth this."

"I'm aware he has his quirks but he also has his good points." She said unconvincingly.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow.

"Well, he does." She insisted.

"I'm sorry but this is daft." He said about to leave his chair.

Molly grabbed his hand. "Doctor, it's only temporary and I promise this won't jeopardize your friendship."

He looked at her unsure.

"Please, for me?" She begged.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you." She said still holding his hand.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Um, can I have my hand back I've to go."

Molly blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He chuckled.

He started to leave when she stopped him.

"Doctor?"

He paused. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering when you mentioned Canary Wharf you're eyes looked so sad, why?"

He smiled sadly.

"Thanks for the coffee." The Doctor replied softly.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Molly asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Probably not."

Molly nodded. "Fair enough."

She really wasn't surprised by his answer it was probably too painful for him to talk about at least he was honest.

He grinned at her. 'I'll see you later."

She said bye to him and he winked at her and left.

Molly leaned back in her seat and realized that this was either the craziest or the dumbest idea she had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Doctor got back he found Sherlock lying on the couch with his eyes closed, he was squeezing his arm and gasping.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to increase the speed of the nicotine into my arm." Sherlock replied keeping his eyes closed.

The Doctor nodded. "So how's the nicotine patch working for you?"

He rolled down his sleeve revealing three patches.

The Doctor looked at him strangely. "Uh, you know you're supposed to only use one, right?"

"Yes but this cigarette craving required three patches." He said looking up at the Doctor as he plopped into a chair.

"How was your trip to the coffee shop?"

The Doctor shot him a look. "How did you know where I was?"

"You're breath smells like coffee and I might have listened in on your conversation." Sherlock admitted.

The Doctor groaned. "I've told you about that."

"I was bored. It was either that or shoot at the walls again." He said.

"Well can't you listen in on John's calls?"

Sherlock scoffed.

"His calls are boring and I find his e-mails more interesting." He replied.

The Doctor grunted and leaned his head back.

"I'm sorry Molly asked about Canary Wharf."

The Doctor raised his head and arched his eyebrow.

"Okay, humor me, how did you know that?" The Doctor said.

Sherlock stood up from the couch. "Logic, it was pretty obvious she would besides Molly is a curious person."

"Nothing wrong with that." The Doctor replied.

Sherlock sat on the coffee table and studied him.

"What?" He said.

Sherlock folded his hands and stared at him.

"Why did Molly ask you over to the coffee shop?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" The Doctor asked.

Sherlock shrugged. "Molly's a shy person, hardly bold enough to ask someone on a date."

"Actually, I asked her." The Doctor replied casually.

Sherlock chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I think she's a nice girl." The Doctor said.

Sherlock scoffed. "Nice is boring."

"I thought breathing was boring?" He said.

Sherlock shrugged. "That, too but why ask her on a date?"

The Doctor stood and placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders. "Because unlike you I'm not willing to risk my life with girls like Irene."

He frowned. "I like Irene. What's wrong with Irene?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Sherlock, even the Master thought she was too crazy for him."

"True, now no more talking." Sherlock sat there and closed his eyes.

The Doctor knew not to question his strange habits so he went to his room.

He sat on the bed gazing sadly at a picture of Rose that kept in his pocket.

It had been a year since Canary Wharf but he missed Rose so much and all he had left was her photo.

The Doctor was still staring at it when there was a knock on the door.

He quickly put away the photo.

"Come in?" The Doctor called.

John walked in looking cross. "Where is he? My e-mail account has been hacked and I know it was him."

The Doctor sighed and pointed down the hall. "Living room, sitting the coffee table, again."

"Thanks." He said dashing to the living room.

The Doctor could hear John lecturing Sherlock and chuckled.

"I'm so glad I came here." He smiled.

That night the Doctor laid in bed staring at the ceiling while everyone else slept.

Being a Time Lord he didn't need much sleep so he just listened to the soothing outside noises from his window.

He was about to close his eyes when the phone rang surprising him.

He glanced at the clock, it was after midnight.

The Doctor shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Doctor it's Molly. I hope I didn't wake you." She said nervously."

He smiled. "Hi, Molly. No, you didn't. Time Lords don't really much sleep. What's up?"

"I know it's late but I needed to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering when you and Sherlock come over tomorrow could we act cozy?" She said.

"Cozy?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I-I just meant like hand holding, nothing extreme." Molly replied embarrassed.

"Okay." He said.

"Then again maybe it was a bad suggestion. I never have much luck getting his attention, anyway." She quickly said.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Actually, he knows we were at the coffee shop and he asked about it." The Doctor replied.

"Really?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Yep." He said popping his P.

"What did you say?" Molly asked.

"Well, I told him I asked you to meet me there. I hope that's okay."

She smiled. "Yeah, that's great. How did Sherlock react?"

"I think he was bothered. Well as bout' as bothered as he can get."

"Thanks, Doctor." Molly smiled.

"No, problem." He replied.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Looking forward to it." The Doctor smiled.

After hanging up the Doctor laid back down and glanced at Rose's picture.

"Good night, Rosie." He whispered turning off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock burst through the doors of the police department with the Doctor right beside him.

"Still love to make an entrance, huh Sherlock?" The Doctor smirked.

"Well, I did learn from the best." He grinned.

The Doctor gave a dramatic sigh. "Ah, yes I've taught you well."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, wait till you see what I've got planned." He grinned rubbing his hands.

They came into the room where Molly was waiting.

"Molly is it ready?" Sherlock exclaimed.

Molly smiled. "Yep, he came in last night."

She handed him the whip. The Doctor arched his eyebrow.

"Maybe I should go." He said.

"Oh, it's alright." Molly assured him.

They walked up to a body bag and Sherlock quickly unzipped it.

"Uh, what are we doing?" The Doctor cringed.

"Well, I'm going to beat this body and you're going to analyze him with your sonic thingy." Sherlock explained.

"It's a screwdriver." He corrected.

"Right, whatever, well care to join me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you go on and I'll just wait till you're ready."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Sherlock started beating the body and the Doctor leaned against the wall beside Molly and watched.

He glanced over at her. "Does he do this sort of thing a lot?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes all the time."

The Doctor came closer towards her. "How are you feeling?"

Molly shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You still want to do this?" He asked.

Molly hated how he was describing this, it felt awkward.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am." Molly answered firmly.

"How do you want to start?"

Molly glanced at him. "Oh, whatever it is you did with Rose is fine."

"I can't do that." He said.

"Why?"

"It's only our first date." He smirked.

Molly playfully slapped his arm. "I'm serious."

The Doctor smiled. "Okay, let's start with this."

He took her hand into his.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm holding your hand. You've held hands before, right?"

Molly gave him a look. "Of course I have."

He looked at her unconvinced.

"Well, not with a guy." She admitted.

He took her hand and gently stroked her fingers while he watched Sherlock.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." The Doctor said.

She nodded and looked down at their hands.

It was strange to Molly having her hand held by the Doctor but it also felt nice.

Sherlock peered behind him for a second but gave no reaction.

"I can't tell if it's working." Molly said.

"Then let's do this." He replied.

He surprised her by putting his arm around her causing her to jump a little.

"You okay?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"It's just so new to me." She whispered.

"Well, sometimes new can be a good thing." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, I guess it can." Molly smiled.

The Doctor grinned and pulled her a little closer.

Sherlock looked over at them and started tapping his foot.

"Ahem!" Sherlock cleared his throat.

They quickly broke apart and blushed.

"If you're done can we please get back to business?" He said.

"Right, of course!" The Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

He followed Sherlock and started scanning the body.

"When did you two get so close?" Sherlock asked.

"Why?"

"Don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" Sherlock smirked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Not really."

"I think you're up to something." He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're not always the "on coming storm" you claim to be." Sherlock replied.

"Meaning?" The Doctor looked up at him.

"Meaning you have two hearts both big and very gullible." He replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I appreciate your opinion but do you want me to scan this guy or what?"

He smirked. "As you were."

"So Mr. Sherlock what do you think we were doing?" The Doctor asked changing the setting on his screwdriver.

"I think you're trying to get me to be nicer to Molly."

He rolled his eyes. "He almost got it." The Doctor thought.

"Well it won't work besides Molly knows I care." He said.

The Doctor gave him a look. "Okay, whatever you say."

Molly could hear them talking and frowned.

"Pompous ass." She muttered glaring at Sherlock.

The Doctor noticed Molly frowning and winked at her.

Molly smiled.

She continued to watch and wondered how in the world Sherlock and the Doctor ever became friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was in a deep sleep when he was awoken by in-door gunshots; he sat up and groaned.

The Doctor struggled to focus his vision on the alarm clock and came to the conclusion that it was morning and early.

There was another round of gunshots and somebody shouting "Bored!"

"I wonder who could be doing that." He muttered.

John rushed to his door looking frazzled. "Did you hear that?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Aren't you worried?" He asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "No, not really."

"What, why?" John asked.

He gave him a look.

John sighed. "You know where it's coming from, don't you?"

He nodded and got out of bed then motioned to John to follow him.

"It's a good thing Ms. Hutchens is out of town." John commented.

He nodded in agreement. He could only imagine how she would react.

They went to the living room and the Doctor opened the door revealing Sherlock shooting at the walls.

"There you are." The Doctor said. John shook his head.

"Bored! Bored!" Sherlock shouted while firing the gun.

He looked over his shoulder at the Doctor and John. "Oh, hello."

After a couple of more shots he stared down at the gun and frowned. "I think I'm out of bullets."

Sherlock sighed and curled up on the couch.

"Sherlock, what have I said about guns?" The Doctor scolded.

"I don't remember." He replied.

The Doctor glanced at John. "This is why I never park the TARDIS in here or near him."

Sherlock turned his head at the Doctor and scowled. "Once Doctor. Once."

"So what exactly were you doing?" John asked.

"I was bored." He replied sitting up.

"Ran out of nicotine patches?" The Doctor smirked.

Sherlock sat there and sulked. "Yes."

The Doctor tapped his knee. "Aw, don't be so down; Molly's coming over."

"And?" He replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "She's kindly bringing the eyeballs you wanted."

"Eyeballs in here!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock pouted. "The Doctor won't let me use them in his TARDIS."

The Doctor nodded. "The last time I did he forgot them and Jackie found them; you can imagine what happened next."

"I apologized to her." He replied.

"Yeah, through a text on my phone." The Doctor chuckled.

John muffled a laugh. "Well, I would love to stay and watch but I have some errands to run."

"Errands even more boring!" He groaned.

The Doctor sighed. "Come on Sherlock let's get ready."

Molly stood at Sherlock's door feeling nervous; her hands were full holding the lab locker of fragile glass jars so she kicked at the door.

The Doctor opened it and grinned. "Hi!" He said.

Molly smiled and struggled to hold the locker. "Hi, could you help me with this it's heavy."

He nodded and took it from her.

"Hey, Sherlock there here!" The Doctor said going to the kitchen.

As she walked through the living room Molly noticed on a chair a picture sticking out of the Doctor's coat pocket.

"I shouldn't, I really shouldn't." She told herself but curiosity got the best of her and she glanced at the photo.

It was a blond girl, a very pretty blond girl; she turned the photo and judging from the words "Forever My Doctor" written inside a heart they must be a couple.

"I wonder why she's not here with him." Molly thought.

His words about Canary Wharf and not being ready for another relationship replayed in her mind.

Molly gasped and realized there had to be a connection between the two.

"Poor Doctor." She whispered.

"Sherlock there here!" The Doctor repeated.

"Coming!"

Molly quickly placed the photo back and went to the kitchen.

Sherlock brushed pass Molly. "Nice to see you too." She frowned.

He headed for the table and carefully examined each jar.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Sherlock what do you say to Molly?"

"Hello." He replied.

Molly sighed and folded her arms.

The Doctor went over to her. "You okay?"

She nodded but picked at her sweater.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just wish he would react to something, anything." Molly admitted.

The Doctor thought for a minute then snapped his fingers.

"Can you spare a few minutes?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

He took her by the hand.

"Sherlock, I forgot to mention this but Molly's visiting for a few minutes."

"W-what?" She replied confused.

He winked at her.

Molly nodded and grinned.

"We don't really need her help." Sherlock said.

The Doctor scoffed. "Who says she assisting? She's visiting me."

He jerked his head up and shifted uncomfortably.

"Have it your way then."

Molly smiled as the Doctor held her hand and stuck close to her.

"Doctor can you come scan this?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor walked over and started scanning the jar.

"Why is this jar warm?" He asked Sherlock.

He shrugged. "I may have microwaved it."

The Doctor nodded. "Okay then."

He continued to scan inside the jar.

Sherlock went over to Molly.

"You two certainly hold hands a lot." Sherlock whispered.

"Is that a problem?" She said.

"No, it just you do it all the time." He replied.

"Jealous?" Molly replied hopefully.

Sherlock hesitated before answering.

"No, it's just w-we're wasting valuable time because he's all l-lovey dovey with you." He scowled.

"What's wrong with that?" Molly asked.

"It's boring." Sherlock replied quickly.

Molly rolled her eyes. "I've got to go."

The Doctor looked up and shrugged. "Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

She noticed he looked bothered.

"Something wrong?" Molly asked.

"Well, I hope you aren't leaving because of my spontaneous idea back there."

She smiled. " No, it was fine."

The Doctor grinned. "I'm glad."

"Well, I've got to get to work."

"See you tomorrow." He replied.

The Doctor walked back into the kitchen and folded his arms.

"Sherlock did you say something to Molly?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"She looked bothered when she left."

He shrugged. "I didn't noticed." Sherlock replied walking past him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Sherlock what will we do with you?"

That night Molly couldn't sleep she was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels thinking about Sherlock and the plan.

Molly had to admit the plan was working but not fast enough.

She had been toying with this idea but feared it was too bold and she was concerned that the Doctor wouldn't go for it.

She also thought about the photo of the girl and there was a twinge of guilt but after thinking about it she decided to do it.

Molly reached for the phone to call the Doctor but quickly put it back.

"He'll find out tomorrow." She said to herself.

**Author's Note: Hi! Okay, I'm sorry for using eye balls; I got the idea from a Sherlock episode. I promise this will be the last time I get gross in the story but thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
